thelostsoldierfandomcom-20200215-history
Neji Hyuga
Also see the original: Neji Hyuga Neji Hyuga is a Shinobi, a Genin of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. He is a member of Team Guy, teamed with Rock Lee and Tenten under Might Guy. Background Neji's father died when he was four-years-old through undisclosed circumstances. Three years later, Neji became bitter to the point of not wanting to become a Shinobi without his father there to see him. He was confronted by Hakuro Tsururi, who claimed that he wanted to fight Neji. Due to Neji's reputation as the prodigy of the Hyuga Clan, Hakuro wanted to prove that he was better. The two briefly fought, and Hakuro quickly overpowered Neji. Hakuro patronized Neji about the skill of the Hyuga Clan before walking away. At an unspecified point before the start of the series, Neji participated in the Chunin Selection Exams. At one point he fought Naruto Uzumaki. Neji participated in a mission to prevent Sasuke Uchiha from defecting from the Hidden Leaf. The mission failed, and Neji nearly died in the process. Appearance Neji has fair skin and long, brown hair that falls down his back and is tied at the end. He has white eyes that lack any visible pupils. He wears a white shirt with brown shorts, and he has bandages wrapped around his right arm and right leg. He wears a Headband with black fabric, under which he has a second headband with two straps coming down to frame the sides of his face. Personality When Neji was young, he held a lot of bitterness for the Shinobi lifestyle following the death of his father. He did not want to become a Shinobi due to his father not being able to watch him. When Hakuro Tsururi challenged him, Neji did not want to fight. However, when Hakuro attacked him, Neji retaliated in anger. During the Second Exam of the Season One Chunin Selection Exams, Neji laments having not encountered any opposing teams a day into the Exam. Upon meeting Hakuro in combat again, Neji's bitterness persisted from their first meeting. He consistently worked to prove his superior fighting ability over Hakuro. When in battle, Neji faces extreme danger with no visible fear, fighting with a level head and calm disposition. Abilities As a member of the Hyuga Clan, Neji's abilities are held in high esteem. He possesses his Clan's Kekkei Genkai, the Byakugan. He can also use the Gentle Fist fighting style to target his opponent's Chakra Points. He can use this to great effect, manipulating his enemy's Chakra flow and disabling their Jutsu. While the Gentle Fist is typically performed with the aid of Byakugan, Neji can enact it without. Neji also possesses a powerful defensive technique, known as Eight Trigrams: Rotation. This generates a powerful wave of Chakra that defends against incoming attack, and can knock an opponent away. Neji's most powerful ability takes his Gentle Fist to its highest power; Gentle Fist Art: Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms enacts a vicious assault on an opponent's Chakra System that can completely disable their Chakra. Story Season One Neji participates in the Season One Chunin Selection Exams along with the other members of Team Guy. A day into the Second Exam, they have not encountered any opposing teams to fight for a scroll. Neji states that this is due to other teams wishing to avoid them, stating that a team had been following them before fleeing upon realizing who they were. The three team members agree that they must then find another team, and Neji uses Byakugan. Their team passes the Exam, and they must now participate in a Preliminary Exam comprising of one-on-one battles to determine who will proceed to the Third Exam. In the fourth match, Neji is matched against Hakuro Tsururi. The two greet each other, and with their first meeting years ago driving them both, they begin fighting. Neji's Gentle Fist negates Hakuro's Fire Style, and the two recall their first meeting of Hakuro defeating Neji when they were young. As Hakuro's Chakra recovers, he activates Kajikishi. Neji and Hakuro clash, and after an intense exchange, Neji defeats Kajikishi. Neji then uses Gentle Fist Art: Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms to assault Hakuro, defeating him and winning the match. Category:Character